


Here for You

by tigragrece



Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ed Talbot/Glenn McQueen, Glenn McQueen | Creed Shreiber / Ed Talbot | Park Yeowoon
Kudos: 1





	Here for You

Ed still didn't say anything what happen with Chang this night there.  
He knew he had to tell him because Glenn will ask the question of why he is crying.

When Glenn have begun to kiss him and that he was crying, he had like one breakdown.

Glenn asked him "What's going on ?"

Then Ed has put his head near the stomach of Glenn and he couldn't stop crying  
Glenn was rubbing his back and say "Everything will be alright I'm here"

Then Ed says "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner..."

"What is going ?"

"I don't know how I can deal with it anymore if will cry all the time," say Ed

"I didn't want to push you last night," say Glenn

Then Ed says "The last time when you saw me with Chang, he have bought me when I was with another client, and he...."

Just by looking at Glenn, Ed understand he took him in his arms and say "It's alright I'm here for you, everything will be alright"

Glenn wanted to kill Chang for what he do then Ed say "He said he loved me, he said he wanted to break me because I was one porn actor, he forced me, I have tried to fight"

Glenn rub his back and say "Let it all go, tell everything, you need to deal with all of this, i will help you, i will not leave you alone"

Ed kiss Glenn and say "I love you"

"I love you so much"


End file.
